darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
812
Tim returns to Collinsport with Amanda Harris, and the hand of Count Petofi. Synopsis : The shades of night enclose the great house of Collinwood, in an atmosphere of frightening unreality. Strange and terrifying events have happened, and will continue to happen. On this night, soothed by the strains of a familiar song, Quentin Collins went to sleep and began to dream. But what seemed like an ordinary dream, has suddenly turned into a living nightmare. Quentin awakens to Edward strangling him. Quentin tries to reason with him but can't. Nora enters and screams at the sight. Edward abruptly frees Quentin, but does not recognize his daughter. Meanwhile, Tim Shaw returns to Collinsport with his girlfriend, Amanda Harris. He still has the Hand of Count Petofi. Tim sends Amanda to see Trask: she says she needs help becuase she is running away from a man. She says there is something unnatural about the man. Quentin interupts a prayer session between Trask and Amanda. Amanda says she is at the Collinsport Inn. Quentin goes to the Inn to find Amanda and sees her leave with Tim. Quentin ransacks Tim's room. He leaves just before Tim comes back. Tim gives Nora a necklace then asks her to hide the box with the hand in it for him. He asks her to keep it a secret. She opens the box. 0812 Memorable quotes : Tim (to himself): Well, well, Reverend Trask. I shall be meeting you on the back road to salvation. seems possible he was supposed to say, "On the road back to salvation." ---- : Amanda (to Tim, regarding Trask): You were right about him. He's despicable. ---- : Amanda: I'm not sure I can make it up the stairs. : Tim: Why? What's the matter? : Amanda: I'm weak from all the excitement on the Collinsport docks. Where are we going tomorrow night, the local cemetery? Dramatis personae *Louis Edmonds as Edward Collins * David Selby as Quentin Collins * Jerry Lacy as Gregory Trask * Don Briscoe as Timothy Shaw * Denise Nickerson as Nora Collins * Donna McKechnie as Amanda Harris 0812 Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 807. * Denise Nickerson returns to the cast after an absence of 27 episodes. * First appearance of actress Donna McKechnie and the character Amanda Harris. * The room Tim is using at the Collinsport Inn appears to be a redress of the set used for Joe Haskell's apartment in the present day. * The set design for Timothy Shaw's room at the Collinsport Inn was originally used for Burke Devlin's room 24. * There is a videotape cut when the camera is on Nora's face as Tim is asking her to hide the box with the hand for him. Story * Nora has a doll here and in the next episode, but Raggedy Ann did not exist before 1915 as a doll and in literature until 1918 by . * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Quentin: Ending the madness. * TIMELINE: Amanda and Tim have been together for the last two weeks. It's late. Amanda arrived in Collinsport from New York yesterday. Gregory plans to meet Amanda tomorrow. Bloopers and continuity errors * Don Briscoe glances at the teleprompter during his first scene. * In the reprise, David Selby lifts his chin somewhat so that Louis Edmonds can grab him by the throat. * When the scene shifts from Tim Shaw to the Collinwood drawing room, Jerry Lacy stares straight into the camera for some time before he turns and closes the door. * There is a lot of shuffling sound in the studio as Trask and Amanda converse in the drawing room. * When Tim opens the door to his room at the Collinsport Inn while Quentin is escaping through the window, he unlocks the door. Yet the door must have been unlocked for Quentin to enter, and it's doubtful he would lock the door behind him. Also, Quentin escapes through the window, but the room is on an upper floor since it has been established that it's upstairs. Perhaps Quentin came in the window using a ladder. We do not see him arrive. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 812 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 812 - While You Were Out0812